The Party
by Andromeda Writes
Summary: No, this was not a place for a girl like her. She wasn't sure it ever would be. (College AU) (Two Shot)
1. Part One

She was not meant to be there. It was not a place for a girl like her.

Still, the door of the fraternity house swung open, revealing at least 100 18-25 year olds milling about; those who didn't have a red solo cup had an uncapped beer instead.

No, this was not a place for a girl like her. She wasn't sure it ever would be.

"C'mon, Cinder!" Peony urged. She was a year and a half younger than Cinder, and only a freshman, but far more popular than the latter as a result of being a cheerleader. They were step sisters, but it was a well-kept secret, though a result of Cinder's fear of ruining Peony's popularity more than anything. Still, Peony insisted on involving Cinder in social events. It got irritable now and again.

"I think I should go home," she replied nervously. She could almost feel her prosthetic leg shaking naturally along with the rest of her body, stress hormones running rampant through her veins. "I think I'm getting a flare up."

Peony leveled a glare at her, pulling her through the doorway. "You took your medicine before we left, and you mentioned this morning that you were having one of your rare good days, AND you promised!"

Her younger step sister never did believe the excuse, though sometimes it was a legitimate one. Cinder cursed herself for crying wolf, knowing it wouldn't do her any good in the future, and resigned with a sigh, pushing on into the house.

As was expected, Peony found a small group of her friends and casually melted away toward them. Cinder found a spot in a corner of the room and moved there, observing. Always observing. It was a strong point of hers.

The first thing she noticed was how loud it was, the sound waves from the speakers seeming to vibrate through her very bones, and she couldn't even place the song. She pulled herself up atop the dresser that was carelessly placed against the wall, seeming to have no real purpose but to just take up space.

She kept her arms around herself. The second thing she noticed was him. He was almost always late to things, though she never noticed him showing up late to class. He was thr star quarterback of the college football team and 3.9 GPA Honors Student, so he was allowed to do things like that. Cinder knew nothing about football or sports, but she knew him from the Honors Program meetings and her Calculus II course. Kaito Hou was the most adored man on campus, and so far out of her universe that it didn't even matter that she harbored feelings for the sweet boy she'd known for two and a half years.

But of course, in a flourish, she came after him. She was always right behind him, because she could never manage to be right next to him.

The head cheerleader. The only person anyone would consider worthy of Kai's time. Levana Blackburn. Some jokingly referred to her as the Queen Bee, with her co-ed entourage following her everywhere, though some speculate that they really viewed her as a queen. The daughter of a congress member, she was quite popular, though not exactly liked. There was a difference.

If she could've, Cinder would've sunk further into herself. The only person she hated more than her step-mother, Adri, was Levana. Even in university, she had been made an easy target of ridicule. The girl with a fake leg - a result of a house fire that killed her birth parents. The girl with a chronic illness that sometimes left her confined to a wheelchair, but she was probably faking it, since "she walks just fine sometimes!" The awkward girl who was too smart for her own good. The freak. These things stopped outwardly bothering Cinder back in high school, but still tore her apart from time to time. Levana knew all the right buttons to push, though. Cinder figured she was a well-seasoned bully.

Cinder must have spaced out, because the next thing she knew, Peony was shoving a drink into her hand. "Come on, Iko is our DD tonight. You can have a little fun while we're here!"

Iko appeared next to her, perfectly sober but absorbing the chaotic atmosphere nonetheless. "Seriously. We only need one sober driver, so please don't ruin my night. If it were you instead, I'd already found a date for the evening!" Iko said with a wink, her slender body leaning over in a quick laugh, short cropped brown hair falling around her jaw in a lovely wisp. If not for it being her turn to be Designated Driver, there was no doubt that she'd already be three sheets to the wind. She'd gotten there before them, and had probably had just one beer to loosen up, and probably no more. Thankfully.

Cinder glanced at the red cup that was forcibly placed in her grip. The liquid looked more like a watered-down juice than anything, and perhaps it was, just not exactly with water. "What's in it?"

"Tequila and mango juice. Pikachu Tears, they called it. Whatever that means. Come on, live a little!" Peony urged. The pressure bothered Cinder a bit, but she knew her step-sister was only trying to help.

She took a drink. It was cool, trailed by heat. She stifled a cough. "That's not half bad, but I'm not sure I like tequila that much."

Iko giggled. "It's the tequila that doesn't like you. Or anyone, really. Finish that cup and you won't even feel the next one. It'll help you lighten up! You can make friends!"

Cinder clenched her jaw. "They'll just ignore me when they're sober." Even then, she took another gulp. Anything to make the anxiety dissipate.

Peony sighed and Iko groaned. "If you need anything, we'll be over here." Iko gestured to the opposite corner of the room. "Try not to disappear on us." The two walked away and Cinder sank back into her solace.

She watched from a distance as Levana and Kai exchanged words. Levana was always flirting with the boy who constantly turned her away, who remained expressionless throughout every conversation.

Sometimes, Cinder thought of his smile. The moments in which she noticed him noticing her were short and fleeting, but stars, did he have a beautiful smile. Perfect white teeth juxtaposed to his honeyed skin and thick, unkempt black hair that fell past his brow when he forgot to sweep it to the side or was deep in concentration. His smile made her heart soar, though she'd probably never admit it.

She listened to the two bicker from afar. Cinder had learned enough about her to know that when Levana was drunk, Levana was angry. She made a mental note not to let her notice that she, the biggest outcast, was there. She urged herself to become smaller as Levana and her entourage stormed away from Kai in a huff.

She studied Kai as he laughed it off with his friends, how it seemed as if their altercation hadn't bothered him, and it probably hadn't. She counted the steps between them, each a blade that would cut her if she moved even one more closer. But she must've stared too long and too hard, because he caught sight of her. And there was that smile again. Stars above, she could feel her face warming, and her eyes widened as he started making his way toward her, away from his friends, away from her comfort zone.

Cinder took a deep gulp of the mixed drink as he approached her, finishing off the cup. "Hey, you're Cinder, right?"

She nodded cautiously. "That's me."

He grinned. "I'm Kai!"

She nodded again. "I know... We've met before. A few times. We've done group projects together."

"I know, I just didn't know if you remembered."

How could she ever forget? "I see."

He seemed unmoved by her clear discomfort. "So what brings you here?"

"My friends dragged me," she replied, almost too quickly. "They told me I need to loosen up, so they made sure I wasn't the DD for once. I don't really want to be here. Not that it's a bad thing to want to party. Just that... just that it isn't my scene, is all. It's totally cool if it's yours, though!"

His smile never faltered as she rambled, and he remained attentive, chuckling in all the right places. "No, it's fine. It's cool that you're here, and it'd still be cool if you weren't."

She laughed nervously. "You're just being polite."

"Maybe." He shrugged, lazily gripping the red cup in his hand. "I can tell it's not your scene but, believe it or not, I'm kind of glad you're here."

"Bullshit." Cinder never cursed, but it seemed to be the only reply that fit.

"I'm serious!" He laughed again. "You seem really chill. It's nice to get to see you outside of an academic setting."

She threw a glance around the room. "Drinking with a bunch of college students isn't an academic setting?"

"I don't think I'd call it that," he said.

"Could've fooled me."

He laughed.

After a moment of silence between them, he leaned in. "So, what're you in for?"

"Biological Engineering," she replied. "You?"

"Pre-law."

"And you took an advanced calculus course because...?"

"I like math." He grinned. "It's universal and there's always a solution."

Cinder considered the statement. "Unless there isn't a solution."

"No solution is still a solution in math," he reminded her matter-of-factly. "I love it. Anyway, what're you doing with your super smart engineering degree?"

"Biological Engineering," she corrected. "I want to create prosthetics that can actually work with your nervous system. Basically creating a prosthetic that moves like a real body part, but isn't."

"That sounds impossible."

"I'd like to believe it isn't." She mindlessly tugged at her clothes, assuring that her pant legs covered her fake leg as much as possible.

He glanced down quickly enough to remember why it would be important for her, and offered a kind smile. "You definitely seem like the type of person who could get something like that done."

She looked down into the now-empty cup in her hand. Her head was swimming, but she felt just fine. It was nice. "Thanks."

"Cinder?"

She lifted her eyes to meet his. "Kai."

"Would you believe me if I told you I've had a massive crush on you since we first met at that Honors Program meeting?"

"No," she replied flatly, a bit taken aback by the way she so easily hid the way her heart jumped into her throat. "I'd tell you that you're drunk and should return to your friends before you make a mistake you'll regret in the morning."

"I'm DD tonight," he said with a smirk.

"What?"

"I haven't been drinking," he explained. "This is just soda. The guys wanted to have a good time and I just wanted to relax, especially with finals looming, yet here I am."

Cinder swallowed hard. "Then this must be some sort of prank."

She flinched as his warm fingers, rough from handling a football for so many years, brushed her hair behind her ear. "I may be a jock, but I'm not a liar."

She swatted his hand away. "You're being ridiculous, Hou."

"I see we've dropped the casual conversation, then." His lips curled downward in obvious disappointment. "C'mon, Linh. What'll it take to convince you?"

She tried to imagine herself anywhere but there, anywhere but there and having that conversation with that particular individual. She harrumphed. "Cyborg body parts, probably."

"Weren't you just mentioning that you feel those are possible?" he replied, his scowl mutating into a crooked smile. The third thing she noticed was the way it made her heart skip.

"Those are two completely different ideas. You and I aren't even in the same universe," she told him. She crossed her arms. "You should get back to your friends."

He heaved a sigh. "I'll see you around, Cinder."

She looked away and said nothing as he left, visibly upset with his shoulders slumped.

She didn't even get a moment of peace before she saw the entourage approaching her, Levana at its head, her anger as clear as a cloudless sky. Cinder hopped off the dresser and straightened her back, prepared to defend herself. Levana's expression only darkened. "And what were you doing talking to him?"

Stars, this was so high school. "We were only talking."

"Talking? Ha!" A shrill laugh rang from the pale woman in front of her. Peony and Iko noticed immediately. Cinder watched them approach as she tried to straighten her back impossibly more, but her view of the two was obstructed by another person. By Kai. "He only pities you, you know."

"Stop, Levana," he growled before Cinder could respond, grabbing her arm lightly.

Levana gave him a sideways glance. "This is none of your business, Kai."

Cinder wet her lips, wished she had another drink. "It is his business. Our conversation, however, was none of yours."

Levana quirked an eyebrow, her attention shooting back to Cinder. "Excuse me? I have a right to know what he was talking to some other girl about!"

"Last I heard, he still refuses to date you," she replied with a purse of her lips, her mind wondering why she was baiting Levana. She was better than this petty jealousy.

Levana drew the back of her hand across Cinder's face, and she could feel a long stiletto nail cut open a wound in her cheek, just below her left eye. "Watch yourself, bitch," Levana sneered, turning on her heel and walking off, but not before passing the most disgusted look she could muster to Kai.

Kai jumped in front of Cinder as soon as there was space and he wiped the trail of blood from her cheek. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay? If I knew she would've done that, I'd have-"

"Stop." Cinder smacked his hand away. Embarrassment was mounting in the form of a blush across her face, she could feel all eyes on her. "Don't touch me. I'm fine."

She could see Peony and Iko behind him, still on the other side of the room, gawking. In shock. Some friends they were, not seeing her discomfort and rescuing her themselves.

"Let me help you clean it up, at least," he offered.

She rolled her eyes. "Point me to a bathroom and I'll take care of it myself."

He was almost begging. "Cinder-"

"Fine!" She cut him off again, "Fine." She gestured to the arching exit of the room with a flourish of her arm. "After you." He turned away and began to walk, and she followed him, hating the way her awkward gait drew even more disgusted looks. She hugged herself, wishing she could make herself impossibly smaller.

He lead her around the groups of people, all chatting – no doubt about what'd just happened – and drinking something, and then up the stairs, down the hall, and to the left. The bathroom was rather spacious, and relatively nice and clean for one used solely by college boys.

Kai instructed her to sit on the counter, which she did reluctantly, and reached into the medicine cabinet, his hand retreating with peroxide, two cotton balls, and three butterfly bandages.

He cleaned the blood with one cotton ball. Cinder hated herself for her heart jumping at his touch. Warm. Gentle.

Perhaps loving. .

"This'll burn," he warned, soaking half the cotton ball in peroxide.

Cinder sucked in a dramatic breath. "I'm not sure I can handle it!"

Kai chuckled, touching the cut ever so slightly with the peroxide. She flinched, but it wasn't too bad. "Sorry," he muttered. "It'll only sting for a moment."

She studied him as he reached for the bandages, delicately pulling one of them from its wrap, the way he squinted at her cut as he dabbed it with the dry side of the cotton ball. His fingers were slightly calloused and rough, but she wondered what it'd be like to hold them inside of hers.

A silly, absurd, _ridiculous_ thought.

"This might hurt just a bit," he warned again, picking up a bandage with one hand and using the other to push the skin on either side of her cut together. It did hurt a little, but it was nothing she hadn't already been used to. After sticking the 3rd one on, he took a step back and examined his work. "There, all better."

She lifted her hand to feel where the cut still stung and was met with the rough surface of a bandage. "Thanks, I guess. I really could've done it myself, you know."

He smiled shyly. "I know, but I feel like it's my fault she hit you, so I thought I'd help."

Cinder hopped off the counter and cleared her throat. "Well, I appreciate it. But I'd like to get back to my friends now."

"Cinder." Her heart lurched at the sound of her name. It rolled off his tongue so easily, like he'd been practicing the coming conversation for a long time. She clenched her jaw. "I have serious feelings for you."

"Thanks, but you've no idea what you'd be getting yourself into," she promised.

Kai pulled a hand through his hair. "Maybe I don't care, Cinder. I like you because you're honest, you're real. You don't pretend to be something or someone that you're not. You're smart. You're so smart. And you're beautiful." Cinder cleared her throat, wondering who told him about the kinds of things women want to hear.. Still, he continued. "I can't help but not care about whatever I'm getting myself into, because it's a little too late for that."

She grit her teeth, the frustration in her finally mounting, mixing with the sadness she felt, her anger coming to fruition. "But you _should _care! You and I don't belong together, not in this lifetime. We're too different. You're cool and popular and loved by all, and I'm just Cinder. It would never work out. It's not _supposed _to! Why are you denying it?"

Having said his peace, he added nothing, only covered the tiny, but still too great, distance between them with a slight lean, cupping her face between his hands, pulling her lips against his.

SHe didn't realize how much she wanted to kiss him back until she realized that she couldn't. Cinder seemed to almost freeze in his grasp, and she knew that he knew it was a mistake. Still, she felt empty when he pulled away.

He dropped his hands to his side immediately and took a step back. "I-I'm sorry," he stammered.

Cinder's hand flew to her mouth, her fingers feeling her lips, a tingling sensation behind them telling her that they wanted _more_. She inhaled deeply. "It-It's okay. You took me off guard."

"I should've asked," he admitted.

She dropped her gaze. "It's not that I don't like you, Kai. Trust me, there's so much to like. And that's the problem. Because even if you do actually like me and this isn't some sick joke, there's still the fact that Levana will never leave well enough alone. Even if we're the happiest couple in the world, it won't matter, because she will tear us apart."

Kai sighed, and she knew that he knew that she was absolutely right. "I'll protect you."

"I can protect myself," she grumbled. "The problem is that it doesn't matter how strong I am, because she knows every tactic necessary to absolutely destroy me. It's not worth it."

Even as the last four words left her lips, she still realized that she didn't believe it, and that she couldn't stop herself. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. It was her one chance and she didn't want to blow it.

She felt him smile into her, his arms finding her waist, pressing her lightly against the counter. She didn't want it to end, didn't want to retreat back into their everyday lives, but reality weighed on her chest, pushing a distance back between them. Within moments, they were apart again, not a part of them touching.

"If you give me some time," he said, breaking the silence, "I can get her to back off. I'll figure something out."

"Kai, I don't-"

"Cinder," his eyes were pleading, "_please_."

She gave a quick nod. "Okay, But we should really get out of here before people start getting suspicious."

His eyes dropped to her lips for a half-second before he turned and pulled the door open.

There were a few groups outside the bathroom, but they'd seemed to have lost interest before then. Cinder spotted Peony and Iko immediately, but waited as Kai found his friends and gravitated toward them. They were talking to another small group of guys, but she stomped over to them.

"Thanks for saving me!" she mumbled to them, ripping them from their conversations.

Iko tilted her head, already forgetting the disappointed frat guys, "Are you practicing your sarcasm again, Cinder?"

Peony shrugged. "I figured you were just fine with Kai!"

Cinder shot her a look. "I need to talk to you guys about something."

* * *

(/.\\)

* * *

It took a mere ten minutes to find somewhere that was sort of quiet, and where they could be alone, and she told them everything. Peony and Iko looked at each other in silence for a moment, before grabbing the others' hands and jumping up and down, squealing.

"You guys _have to _date!" Iko cheered. "I mean, I'll totally hate you and be jealous, but you have to date him!"

Cinder rolled her head back, her eyes pinpointing a singular spot on the ceiling. "Did you miss the part about Levana probably torturing me?" She couldn't shake the lingering feeling of their kiss.

"She's only after him because he's hot and available," Peony said, her tone so matter-of-fact that it was almost convincing. "Trust me. She talks about men in general constantly at cheer practice. Kai's just in her sights, is all. Take him off the market and she'll never bother you again."

Cinder considered that for a moment, before sighing and dropping her head. "It's not just about Kai. She _hates _me. This will just give her more of a reason to."

"Everyone else hates her, too, you know," Iko reminded her. "It's just her entourage and money that makes her seem so desirable. Everyone just pretends to like her so she doesn't destroy them."

"Right!" Peony clapped. "When you guys date, everyone else will totally take up for you. She'll be outnumbered."

For once, Cinder felt a tinge of hope. "I have to go find Kai. Have you guys seen Levana? I really would prefer to not run into her."

"When Kai took you into the bathroom, she left," Iko told her.

Cinder let out a curt laugh. "Thank the stars. I'll be back."

* * *

(/.\\)

* * *

She found him a few minutes later, out in the middle of the main room with his friends, a serious discussion happening amongst them. Kai seemed a bit… sad. Desperate, maybe. Cinder straightened her back, her lips tingling and begging to meet his once more.

She approached him from behind, lightly tapping his shoulder as soon as one of his friends spotted her. She was pretty sure his name was Ze'ev, but she wasn't sure.

Kai spun around and his eyes lit up upon meeting hers. "Hey, what's wrong?"

She grabbed his arm, her adrenaline soaring through her veins. "I don't care about what Levana does," she said. She tugged on his arm until his lips crashed into hers. A series of howls and woops sounded around them as he embraced her, pulling her as close to him as he could, her fingers getting lost in his soft hair.

"I like this," he whispered, not even an inch between them.

Cinder's laugh was sweet and light and uncharacteristically hers. "Me, too."

He kissed her again. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

She brushed her lips across his. The fourth thing she noticed was that she was shaking. The fifth was that he was, too, though much less than her. "It just seemed right."

* * *

**Author's Note**:If you've read this before, please know that I cleaned it up a bit from its original posting! Zebragirl requested a sequel and I have decided to deliver. Because Kaider.


	2. Part Two

It wasn't but five months after that weekend, with the party and their first date the very next day, that Cinder was packing a bag. She scrubbed a hand over her forehead, staring down at her folded clothes and toiletries.

"I can't help but think that I'm forgetting something," she said, double checking that she had her medications in the side pocket of her duffel.

Iko sat on her bed, watching, swinging her legs back and forth. "You grab your swimsuit?"

"Sure did."

Iko tapped her chin. "Have enough underwear?"

Cinder glared at her.

"What?! You don't want to have to go commando, do you?"

She laughed. "Fair."

"Prosthetic leg cover?"

Cinder sighed, looking pitifully at her bag. "Yeah. I have it."

Iko scrunched her lips. "You know you don't need to be so anxious. He knows you have a fake leg."

She strung her fingers through her hair. "I know. I know. I just... people stare so much."

"It's a __private beach__. And besides, I know it's easy for me to say, but screw them. No one else's opinion matters. Not even Kai's."

It _was_ easy for her to say.

"I was the one who agreed to go to his parents' beach house for spring break, I guess."

However, she had never been to his __actual __house.

Peony came out of the bathroom, having been doing her makeup for a party she and Iko were going to later. "You did, and it's going to be awesome! You're gonna meet all those rich people at their get-together. Imagine if one of them offers you a job!" Cinder snorted. "Plus, Kai totally loves you. He won't care."

Cinder hated when they said that. It'd only been five months. They were serious, but she wasn't sure if that meant he loved her.

She was almost sure she loved him, though.

Well, she was completely in love with him. She'd known for a while, but always felt it was too soon to admit it out loud, so no one really knew, unless they had guessed. She wasn't much of a subtle person.

"He's going to be here in, like, five minutes," said Peony.

"Thank you," muttered Cinder, not feeling very thankful at all. All she felt was anxious. She'd briefly met Kai's dad and step-dad during the holidays, when they'd come to collect him for Thanksgiving break, and they'd been lovely. But that was twenty minutes. She was about to spend five days with them.

Kai had been telling her not to worry, that they were more reserved at the first meeting, and only got nicer the better you got to know them.

It was a small comfort, yet her stomach still roiled.

"Okay," said Peony. "I'm cutting you off." She leaned over and zipped Cinder's duffel bag. "You have all of your necessities and then some. Don't make the guy wait."

As if on cue, she heard a knock.

Iko all but sprinted to the door and threw it open with an overly exaggerated gesture. "Kaito!" she shouted. The whole building now knew that he was there. "So good to see you again!"

Kai laughed. "Hi, Iko. How are you?"

"Excellent!" Iko sang. Cinder smiled. "Cinder's almost ready."

She watched him lean past Iko and wave. "Hi, Peony." His eyes shifted to Cinder. "Hey, babe. Need any help?"

"No, I've had plenty. Thanks, though."

She hoisted the duffel bag onto her shoulder and walked to meet him at the door. She turned to her step-sister and best friend. "Bye, girls. Be safe and call me if you need me."

Iko practically shoved her out the door. "We're fine. You'll be on the beach three hours away. Turn your phone off and have fun, for god's sake."

"Love you guys, too," said Cinder, bumping into Kai as Iko pushed her out into the hall and shut the door behind them.

"They were ready for you to leave, huh?"

She gave him an annoyed look. "I almost think they're more excited for this trip than I am. And that's saying a lot."

He said nothing, looking at her. Smiling. "Hi," he said softly.

"Hi."

He leaned over and kissed her. She felt the heat of the sun still clinging to his hair as she ran a hand through it. "Ready?"

"I think so."

He stuck out his hand, but before she could put hers into it, the door opened again. Iko wordlessly rolled Cinder's wheelchair into the hall and then waved her fingers before shutting the door again.

"That might be important," said Kai, folding the chair and picking it up.

Cinder sighed. "Maybe."

* * *

The drive felt too short, despite being four hours long due to traffic. She and Kai talked the whole time, and they watched the sunset as they made their way down the interstate.

The ocean was in view for the last half hour. Though it was dark, the moon was full, and it reflected off of the water and lit up the world around. It was beautiful.

Could this ever become a place for a girl like her?

"How are you feeling?" Kai asked as he turned into a long driveway. She could see a house at the end, the lights on the first floor on, but none on the second. From what she could see, it was exquisite. It was white with a blue door and shutters, and the ocean stretched black just beyond it.

"Nervous," she said. "Excited. I don't know."

She really didn't know.

He rubbed her knee. "It'll be a lot of fun. Dinner should be ready. Dad and Torin will have had a few glasses of wine by now, and they're pretty fun at that point." He parked the car and looked at her. "Don't worry."

She leaned over and kissed him, lingering probably too long. "I'm ready."

* * *

Dinner was nice, and Torin and Rikan were even nicer. She had never felt so comfortable in someone else's home, even when they left her and Kai for bed, both of them drowsy from the wine.

She and Kai slipped away to the beach, a small chunk of private land that was all theirs, kicking dark water and sand at each other and dancing (poorly, on Cinder's part) to the sound of Pacific waves.

The stars above were so bright that you could see some of them reflected in the water. A warm, salty breeze was blowing gently.

Breathlessly, Cinder laughed as she stepped on one of Kai's feet again. "I'm so bad at this."

"It's endearing," he said. "You'll get the hang of it."

The ache that had spread from her hips to her thighs protested otherwise. She did not respond.

As they parted, Kai stepped away from her and walked to the edge of the water, where the waves had created a sort of hill in the sand, and sat down on the crest. He looked at her and patted the spot next to him. She took the invitation, her head resting on his shoulder.

"This is wonderful," she said.

She could hear the content in his voice when he replied, "It is."

And because it was beautiful, and because she was happy, and because Levana had finally backed off and everything just seemed __right__, Cinder tilted her head to kiss his cheek.

And then she said, "I'm so in love with you, Kai."

And then she felt embarrassed.

Kai didn't say anything for a long moment. He didn't even look at her, electing instead to stare at the bright moon hanging over the ocean.

She wanted to disappear. She had said it too soon. Surely, she had said it too soon and it would be her fault if she ruined their trip.

Finally, Kai turned his head to look at her. She found it a bit easier to breathe when she saw the look in his eyes. Then, he reached over and cupped her cheek, kissing her harder than he ever had before. He tasted her lips, ran his fingers through her hair, made her feel electric, like her nerves had been replaced with wires instead. Pulling away, he pressed his forehead against hers. "You have no clue how happy you make me."

She stared into his eyes, illuminated by the silver light glinting off of the water. She was still unsure of how she felt about what she'd admitted.

He kissed her again, his mouth working with hers, and it was briefer than the first. "I love you, Cinder."

She sat up straighter. "You do?"

"I do."

He did.

* * *

Only one time in Kai's life had he ever not thought of himself as the most fortunate person in the world, and it was the day his mother's cancer had finally taken her from them.

The greatest equalizer, his father had called it.

It had been hard, but it didn't take long for Kai to remember just how lucky he was. Despite what he'd lost, his life had always been full of love, security, and support, and he knew that that was more than a lot of people could say.

Cinder was a nice reminder of his fortune, too. Every day that he woke up with the knowledge that she was his was a good day.

Today, he woke to an empty bed. Last night was the first time they'd ever shared one, and having her next to him was something he wished to always have.

He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, wondering if she was downstairs, though the clock told him that it was just after 6:30.

He stood and headed to the bathroom. As he passed the French doors that led to the balcony overlooking the beach, he caught a glance of Cinder, wearing a guest robe and sitting in her wheelchair.

He brushed his teeth, slipped a robe over his pajamas, and stepped into a pair of slippers.

When he opened a door to the balcony, Cinder turned her head.

"Good morning," she said softly. "I hope my being gone didn't worry you."

He hadn't even thought to be worried, wondered if he should have been. "No, it's okay. Good morning." He pulled a chair up next to her. She looked back at the ocean. There was a sail boat in the distance, dolphins near the shore. "How long have you been up?"

"About an hour. I don't sleep well in unfamiliar places, not at first."

He frowned, feeling slightly guilty that he hadn't noticed. "You could have woken me."

She turned to look at him again. She was smiling, but there was a sort of tension in her eyes. "It's okay. You were so peaceful that I just wanted to let you sleep."

"What's wrong?"

She looked away quickly, back at the grey water and dolphins. "Just having some pain. It's okay, I took my medicine and I'll probably need my chair all day." She dropped her head, looked at her lap. "I'm sorry. I know you wanted to go swimming."

She looked so sad, as though she was convinced that she'd ruined his day. "It doesn't matter," he promised. "We have plenty of days left to go swimming. The forecast is clear all week. As long as you're here, I don't care what we do."

He hoped that she believed him.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not ready to go inside just yet."

He rested a hand on her knee. "Enjoying the view?"

She looked at him. Grinned. Blushed. "I am."

He smiled back and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Me too."

* * *

In the kitchen, Kai's dad and Torin were moving about, grabbing pans and a carton of eggs out of the fridge.

"Morning," said Kai as he wheeled Cinder's chair to the breakfast table. "What's for breakfast?"

Rikan looked over and beamed at them. "Morning, you two. We weren't expecting you to be up so early."

"We're making eggs, bacon, and toast. Hungry?"

Kai looked at Cinder, who looked at him before responding. "That sounds great. Thank you."

"How about coffee?" Rikan asked the both of them.

"Please!" said Kai.

"Yes, please," Cinder said timidly.

"Cream and sugar for me. I'm sure she'll take it black."

She chuckled, nodding. "Thanks."

As he brought mugs to them, Rikan asked, "Any plans today?"

Kai glanced at Cinder. "I haven't asked her yet, but I was thinking that it might be nice to go into town today. Go to Jenna's."

"Jenna's?" She was giving him a quizzical look.

"Best ice cream in all of the US. You'll love it."

Torin agreed with a nod. "We might have to stop there later. We'll be grocery shopping to get ready for the dinner tonight. Will you be joining us? Just a few of our friends coming."

Kai looked at Cinder. She shrugged in a 'doesn't matter to me' kind of way. "We will be there."

Cinder rested her hand on Kai's, which was on her shoulder. "Going into town and getting ice cream sounds really nice," she said, sipping her coffee.

Kai was happy that she liked the idea, and only grew happier when they were in town, enjoying the weather.

Cinder had approved of the ice cream and even more of the quaint little vacation town where Kai had spent so much of his childhood.

As they walked down the street, Kai planning to surprise her by taking her to the custom dress shop that his mother had gotten all of her dresses from, he saw a familiar face in the distance.

Of course, it was the dog he recognized first. A golden retriever with a white and orange harness denoting it as a service animal, walking next to a white cane that was sweeping the ground before it.

He leaned down next to Cinder. "Remember my friend Thorne that I was telling you about?"

She nodded.

"That's him."

As they got closer, Kai stopped and said, "Hey, Thorne."

The man paused. He turned his head in the direction of Kai's voice and lit up. His dog took in the situation before sitting quietly.

"Kai? Is that you? I didn't know you were going to be in town!"

"Of course! It's Spring Break. Cinder's here, by the way."

Impossibly, Thorne grinned wider. "Cinder! I've heard so much about you." He cleared his throat, looking around. It was almost a joke for him - he knew it didn't help, but he did it anyway. "Where are you?"

Cinder leaned forward. Kai put a hand on her shoulder so that she wouldn't feel like she had to stand. "Hi, Thorne. I've heard a lot about you, too!"

He turned toward her voice and stuck his hand out for her. Because it was a little too high and close for Cinder to shake it without it being awkward, Kai casually rolled her chair back enough so that she could. She shot him a meaningful look that said "thanks".

"How long you guys in town for?" Thorne asked. He folded his cane in his hand, having decided to lean against the brickside storefront that they were stopped in front of. His guide dog did not take its eyes off of him.

"Until Sunday," said Kai. "Dad and Torin are heading out Wednesday, but we'll be here all week. What about you?"

Thorne sighed. "School starts back Monday, so I'm going back tomorrow."

"Where's Cress?"

He grimaced. "School. MIT doesn't have break until next week. She's coming to stay with me, though, so at least I get to see her at all." He chuckled at his own irony. "Anyway, I'm supposed to pick up the dry cleaning. Dad and his Air Force buddies are having a huge get together tonight and you know me, I'm expected to be there. You know, sometimes I'm glad I got in that accident. Now he doesn't expect me to follow in his footsteps."

Kai clasped a hand on his shoulder. It wasn't unlike Thorne to make such comments - he and his father had never really seen eye to eye on anything."Try and enjoy yourself tonight. Go to the beach before you have to leave for Minnesota again."

Thorne shuddered. "Aces, it's cold there. I'll catch you later, Kai. And Cinder?"

Cinder, who had been quiet during the entire exchange, jumped slightly. "Yeah?"

"It was nice meeting you. Take care of Kai. He needs it."

Kai laughed, and Cinder joined him.

"I'll do that," she replied. "Thanks for the advice. It was nice meeting you, too."

* * *

The dinner party was in full-swing. It wasn't really a party, more of a get-together. But there were still more people than she was comfortable with.

Despite wearing the gorgeous silver dress that Kai had had made for her, Cinder felt dingy. She didn't wear makeup, and the only hair style options she had were to either let it lie flat or pull it back. She'd chosen the latter.

But the others? They were sophisticatedly beautiful.

Though her dress fell to her ankles, nearly covering her feet while she sat, there was a distinct difference in her legs. Her prosthetic was obvious under the fabric, though would've been less so had there not been the burning pain every time she tried to stand.

Cinder didn't think that Rikan and Torin would be friends with the type of people that would judge or otherwise think less of her for her disability, for her missing limb, but the thing about that was this: you don't know until you know.

Kai stood next to her, a flute of champagne in his hand to match the one she held, introducing her to everyone.

At one point, an older woman who introduced herself as Michelle said to her, "Rikan tells me that you are interested in biological engineering."

Heat rose in her cheeks. "I-yeah. I am. I'm working on my Bachelor's now."

The woman began to dig through her clutch; gold, like her dress. She produced a business card. "My husband works for Andersen Labs. He isn't here, but I'm sure he won't mind my recommendation. Give him a call when the summer starts and I'll make sure he knows to set you up for an internship."

Stunned, Cinder reached out for the card. 'Dr. Logan Tanner' was written on it in glossy black print. "Th-thank you. I'll consider it, but I may need to work, so that could be an issue."

She used her parents's life insurance to pay her tuition, but the rest was put away for her future. Cinder still had to work to survive.

The woman smiled. "I'm sure he can find someone willing to use grant money for a research assistant. But think about it."

Cinder glanced at Kai, who caught her eye and gave an encouraging smile. "I will," she said, looking at the woman, Michelle, again. "Thank you."

Cinder much preferred this kind of get-together over the boozey party she and Kai had begun their relationship at. Despite everything that night had given her, she would never enjoy college parties.

Despite everything that night had given her, it was still pretty uncomfortable all around.

She took another sip of champagne just as Kai bent down to talk to her.

"We already ate, so the rest of this is just going to be everyone chatting until they decide to go home. Want to sneak away to the beach?" he asked.

She looked around at the guests. Everyone seemed occupied enough. She grinned conspiratorially at him. "Is that even a question?"

It was more windy than it had been the night before, so the waves were a bit more restless, but the moon was still bright and the salty breeze filled her lungs with more than just air and ocean.

Kai had stripped his shoes, and she'd joined him, once they got to the sand. Barefoot now, he pushed her along the waterline. It wasn't easy, she knew, with the resistance of the sand, but he did not complain.

Instead he said, "I think you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Her heart fluttered.

The feeling was mutual.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Why do I ever call anything a One Shot? I don't think I know what that phrase means...


End file.
